


What's Your Excuse?

by amarochstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarochstar/pseuds/amarochstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulless Sam wasn't always a good boy & while Sammy doesn't remember everything he did, Dean does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Excuse?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time posting here on AO3, so if i have missed anything or done anything wrong, mea culpa.
> 
> I own nothing except for my computer and an over-active imagination.
> 
> This will be heading towards Wincest, so if that's not your cup of tea, please feel free to leave.  
> Honestly I'm not sure how long this will end up being, it was a late night experiment that turned into this...  
> So, without further ado:  
> My first Wincest story.

  
Dean watched with a small smile as Sam fretted over the older woman who witnessed the wendigo or rugaru or whatever monster they were hunting this week… it was nice having his Sammy back, of course it was. But still…  
  
Dean let his mind wander back to two months ago, before they got Sam’s soul back… before he even knew that Sam didn’t have a soul…  
  
  
 _It wasn’t too long after they took down the Alpha Vamp, Dean was more than a little depressed that things with Lisa went sideways, but to be honest, he’d always expected them to fall apart. Dean flung himself onto his motel bed and Sam ran out to get some food, telling Dean that he wanted the first shower. Dean grumbled and waved Sam off, flipping onto his back and reaching up to turn the Magic Fingers on. He grabbed the remote and deftly found Casa Erotica 3, the one with the busty brunette that kinda looked like the Del Sol girl from his Djinn induced reality. He was sleepily palming himself, more for something to do than out of any real interest. Then he noticed that the guy who entered the scene kinda looked like Sam. A little shorter, yeah… but come on, who wasn’t shorter than Sam? He was damn near the same build and had almost the same haircut (or lack thereof)… and Dean’s cock suddenly went from mildly intrigued to downright salivating. Part of Dean’s mind registered that this line of thinking was all kinds of wrong and would probably lead him straight to hell… but then again, it was just thinking…_  
  
Dean unzipped his jeans and started to actively stroke himself when he heard the key in their door. He was laying on top of the covers and there was no way to hide what he was doing, so he just pulled his hand out of his boxers and crossed his hands over his groin.  
  
Sam walked in and shook his head, “I was gone for like 5 minutes.”  
  
“Yeah? Should’ve made it 20,” Dean snarked.  
  
“Nah, you would’ve been done in 8.” Dean looked affronted, but before he could say anything Sam smirked, “I’ve heard you, dude. The walls in these places aren’t exactly sound proofed.”  
  
As if to underscore his point there was a series of “Oh god”s and “right there”s from the next room. “Well, when you put it…” then a realization hit Dean, “You listened? …. And you timed me?!?”  
  
“I did more than that.” Sam looked shocked, like he hadn’t intended on making that admission, but now that it was out, he’d stick by it. “Dean,” Sam said, reaching out to touch his stunned face.  
  
“DEAN!” Sammy shouted, pulling Dean out of his reverie.  
  
“What? Yeah, I’m here.”  
  
Sammy raised one eyebrow at his brother, “How about we get something to eat and do a bit more research?”  
  
Dean swallowed roughly and nodded, “Sounds good.” He needed to stop thinking about those times. Sure, he enjoyed the hell out of them… but that was over. Sammy got his soul back. That Sam was driven by what felt good and what he wanted… and was SOULLESS… what was Dean’s excuse?

  


Sam had noticed that Dean seemed to be extra distant lately. It seemed anytime Sam reached for him Dean would leap out of the way. Like for some reason he didn’t want to be touched. What had Sam done when he was without his soul. Sam was so busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Dean he didn’t realize that he’d been staring at his brother’s face for far too long. Dean gruffly wiped his face, “Jesus Sammy, do I got something on my face or something?”  
  
Sam shook his head and blushed, “No… I… mm, sorry.” Dean noticed how Sammy collapsed into himself and couldn’t stand to see his little brother like that.  
  
“Sammy, c’mon… what’s wrong?”  
  
“Dean… what happened when I didn’t have a soul?” Dean stiffened ever so slightly, but it didn’t escape Sam’s notice. “Ha, I knew it! What happened?”  
  
Dean rubbed his hand across his eyes. “Some stuff that it’s best not to talk about.” When Sam just gave him his bitchface look Dean continued on, “You weren’t real… discriminating in your soulless days.”  
  
“Um… wha-what do you mean?” Sam asked, fidgeting with the bottom of his suit jacket. Dean nodded towards the old woman and Sam’s jaw dropped, “Really?”  
  
“Well, I don’t think she was _that_ old, but still…” Dean smirked, “And then there was that sailor.”  
  
Sam looked at Dean, then quickly away. “I… I slept with men?”  
  
Dean got mildly affronted, “There is _nothing_ wrong with that.”  
  
“No, no, no! I know! I just… I wish I could remember all this.”  
  
“Trust me Sammy, there are some things you are better off not remembering.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Dean remained silent and Sam tilted his head in confusion. Dean seemed to not mind that Sam slept with men, so why was he avoiding Sam’s touch? “Oh my god!” Dean shifted his gaze to the ground as he saw it click in Sam’s mind, “I slept with Cas?!” A swing and a miss.  
  
“What?” Dean’s eyes flew wide, “No! … At least I don’t think so.”  
  
“Then what? Dean… what’s wrong?”  
  
“You’re almost there Sammy-boy,” Dean mumbled as he got into the rusted out Charger they were “borrowing” this week.  
  
“What do you…?” Sam noticed Dean’s dejected posture and how he hung his hands from the steering wheel. Realization dawned on his face and he climbed in next to his brother. “You.” Sam watched as Dean flinched. “I had sex… with you.” Dean nodded dejectedly and started the car. “Now wait Dean, we need to talk about this.”  
  
“What? About how I’m some depraved freak that took advantage of his soulless little brother?” Dean snapped.  
  
“No! You didn’t know!” Sam defended, causing Dean to shake his head. “And also it seems that when I was soulless, I just did whatever I wanted to.”  
  
“Yeah, but Sammy, soulless you did things you would never do.”  
  
“But they were things that I had thought about!” Sam all but shouted, causing Dean to finally meet his gaze.  
  
“You do _not_ mean that the way I think you do.”  
  
Sam shrugged – it seemed admitting it was the only way to get that wounded puppy look off Dean’s face. “I’m pretty sure that I do.”  
  
Dean shook his head and pulled away from the curb, “We’ve both been to hell once now, you really in that big of a rush to go back?”  
  
“Well, it looks like you already are going… and you know me – I’ll follow you anywhere,” Sam said smiling at Dean.  
  
Dean felt a lump forming in his throat and swallowed thickly, “Dude, what did we say? No chick flick moments.”  
  
Sam quirked an eyebrow as Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, “Okay then. How about a porno moment?”  
  
Dean glanced at Sam as he shifted the rust bucket into park. “What do you…?” His question was cut off by Sam partially insinuating himself onto Dean’s lap and gently licking at his lips. Dean’s mind registered that this time was real – this wasn’t Soulless Sam, out to take whatever pleasure he could take; this was Sammy – the sweet little brother he had raised to be kind and considerate… that was licking and biting at his lips between short, endearing kisses, gently palming him through his trousers.  
  
Dean pulled back and Sam groaned in protest. Dean chuckled, “As hot as this is: a) you can’t be comfortable; b) we’re in public view and have an audience; and c) there are two perfectly serviceable beds inside.”  
  
Sam nodded at the list before jumping back into his seat, “An audience?! Where?” Dean pointed to the chubby blonde woman standing in front of the room next to theirs, puffing on a cigarette, clearly watching them. Sam flushed and pulled the room key out of his pocket before bolting to the door.  
  
Sam had the door open and was inside before Dean could even get out of the car. When Dean got out he nodded at the blonde, she waved back. “Shy one, isn’t he?”  
  
Dean smiled, “You have no idea.” She smiled and Dean found himself smiling back. He just found out the Sam wants him too, why shouldn’t he be happy?


End file.
